The present invention relates to baking trays.
Food items such as, for example, brownies, cakes, pies, desert bars, and bread loaves, are commonly baked in baking trays of various shapes, sizes, and depths. After baking, the food items are typically cut into a plurality of pieces or sections by hand with a knife. However, because the food items are cut by hand, the pieces may be unevenly shaped and sized. Furthermore, once the food items are cut, it is often difficult to remove the pieces, especially the first piece, from the baking trays.